hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
12-18
13.png|Penelope (12) next.png|Stallion (13) 14.png|Creston (14) 15.png|Allison (15) 16.png|Grayson (16) 17.png|Fern (17) 18.png|Tide (18) This will be the story of 7 different characters in the 63rd Hunger Games. There ages vairy but none have the same age. They each had a different approach but only one will win. I hope you enjoy. Characters Tide Roaring- District 4- 18 Aproach: Career Fern Wither- District 2- 17 Approach: Career/kill in sleep Grayson Drumer- Distirct 11- 16 Approach: Seperate from everyone Allison Red- District 5- 15 Approach: Steal Creston Timer- District 7- 14 Approach: Run, climb, and jump Stallion Wind- Distirct 10- 13 Approach: Ally Penelope Harpy- District 12- 12 Approach: Ally Reapings Tide Roaring It's my last chace at entering the games my last chance at glory. The stupid escort calls a girl and then goes over to the boys bown. She flicks her hand in and grabs a slip of paper, "Hurricane N-" she doesn't even finish saying the name because half the boys in the district have their hands raised. Mine is the farthest up, "You," she points to me. Fern Wither I can't wait to volunteer. Me and my trainer, Juan, have worked out the perfect plan. My hand is raised before she has a chance to read out the name. She points at me, I run up the ramp and join her. She picks out the boys name and we look each other over. I think i can kill him with a flick of my wrist. He thinks he can't kill me, no one thinks they can kill me. Grayson Drummer I knew i was going to be picked. I could just tell. I had that feeling in my gut, I always go by my gut. I just hope my size will get me far enough in to get sponsors. I'm reaped, as I predicted, and I decide that I sould act bored. I almost cry when I have to say good-bye to my sweet little sister Willow. I hug my mom and she gives me a small weaved ring. "It was your dads" she explains. My dad, died shortly after Willow was born. I need to get home, who will feed my family? Allison Red I am a dead girl walking. I'm tiny and quick but that won't do any good against girls who are taller and quicker then me. I sould just die right now but what good would that do? I'm an orphan, unloved by everyone. I'm just lucky I wasn't around during the 25th hunger games. I would be put in in a minute. Everyone hates me because of my gleam, my cleverness. But, I will not go down quietly I will work hard and long until I die. Creston Timer I knew I would be reaped. I could feel it this year. But it's not like I'm going to die in the bloodbath, like my district partner who weaped when she was called. No I'm going to run, I can climb the highest tree in the district, and I will not die by the careers. I will not be seen once in these games, or at least no one alive, will ever see me. Stallion Wind I love riding my horse. At 12 everyone who has to walk more than 3 miles to work gets one. I love horses, but I hate the Hunger Games. I've been reaped with only 2 slips of paper. I try not to scream at my sister for not volunteering, she's 17 why not her. I give my 10 year old brother a big hug, and beg my parents not to give up hope. I have to win for them, they need me more then I need them. Penelope Harpy I shouldn't have taken that last tesserae. I thought it would be enough to pull us through, we would have had enough either way. Now I'm going to die, I tried so despertly to protect my 4 younger siblings, my parents who have never payed any atenttion to us are weaping over me. At my good-byes I make 4 promises to win, but I know I won't. I pull my 11 year old brother aside, "You have to learn how to hunt," I wisper, I use to, even though I wasn't any good at it. I tell him where my 3 knifes are and pray he can find them. Private Sessions/ Training Scores Penelope Harpy I go into the training session, I know what to expect. My mentor, Carter Dims, warned me not to expect their full attention. When I arrive they are singing tunelessly to an odd capitol song. I walk in throw as many knifes as I can into a dummies skull, set up a small trap to capture my apponent and wait to be dismissed. They're still singing but after a little while they realize what happened and dismissed me. (Time Skip) I watch as a 6 flashes on screen, not surprizing. Stallion Wind I walk in, the Gamemakers arent paying attention so I set up a small trap. I grab a small jar of black berry juice and paint myself into a corner. They seem to think I left so when they call for next I jump out. They seemed surprized in fact one of them jumps back and falls throught the door. (Time Skip) I manage to watch as a 9 flashes on screen. Wow really good. Creston Timer I have no idea what to expect from the gamemakers my districts right in the middle so it could be good or bad. They seem to be paying a decent amount of attention so I quickly jump onto a punching bag. Then leap to another, climb up it and swing to a pull up bar in the strength session. I swing up and slide along the pole. I get to the end preform a perfect flip and land it. They nod and tell me to leave. (Time Skip) I watch as a 7 flashes on screen. Okay but not great. Allison Red I have no idea what to do. I run a little bit, do some knot tying and set up a terrible snare. The most exciting part is when I did a backflip off the spring board. I wait around for some one to let me go and when they do I'm grateful, I know what my scores going to be. (TS) I watch as a 5 flashes up under my head. Guess that flip didn't help. Grayson Drummer I walk in and watch the gamemakers sway from the affects of wine. They are hiccuping and laughing. I walk in throw around some weights and act sullen. I wait around an then I get fustrated. I pick up a huge weight and hurrel it at them. It lands at their feet, and I clearly shake them up. I wait to be dismissed and move on. (TS) I watch as a 8 is flashed under my headshot. Now I'm a target. Fern Wither This is great!! I walk in and they haven't even touched their wine glasses. They watch as I cut the dummy into 100 pieces, tie perfect nooses, and hit the target with 10 knifes, bullseye. They also laugh at my cheap jokes, being a charmer isn't as bad as they say it is. (TS) I watch as a 9 flashes. Only a 9, I got to work on my jokes. Tide Roaring I walk in and laugh. The gamemakers seem puzzled, I'm laughing at how many weapons their are. I walkin grab the trident and spear a dummy 200 yards away. It looks like a shiss cabob with two points through its chest an one through its head. I continue demolishing dummies with every weapon but bows. (TS) I am estatic after a 11 flashes under my head. Bloodbath Allison Red (15) I wait in the stockyard for the lady to say we can go into the tube. I wait and sip on some coffe. When the lady says go ahead, I bravely stand up and walk to the tube. I'm lifted up and start counting in my head. 60, 59, 58, I survey the arena, a mountain is to my right, another to my my left, and I'm... on top of a mountain. We're on the top of a high mountain waiting for the gong to ring. I quickly scout the rest of the arena, to the left there is a giant wheat field to the right is a forest. 3, 2, 1. The gong rings out and I burst off my plate. I sprint towards the cornucopia, but my competitors have catched up. I grab a large back pack, and a small tent pack then run off down the mountain. Tide Roaring (18) I jump off and start beating tributes withmy bare hands. I take down the boy from 12. Then I find a trident and continue my rage. The girls from 8 and 9 are down and out along with the boy from 3. I am enjoying this so much, I almost kill my fellow career. She jumps out of the way at the last second and we continue. Penelope Harpy (12) I just run from the bloodbath. I grab a small knife and move along. I hustle down the mountain and don't stop until I reach the forest. I quickly scurry up a tree and take a deep breath. Fern Wither (17) Ugh, I have to wear a black jumpsuit, eww. Anyway I wait for the gong to ring out then grab a club near by. I hack at tributes with it. The tributes I hit have bashed in skulls. I take down district 6. I ally with the other tributes. The boy from 4 takes control, he is annoying but he can do the dirty work. Perfect. Stallion Wind (13) I race towards the cornucopia and grab a back pack and a bow. I'm not good with archery, so I grab a knife too. I try to shoot an arouw at the 11 girl but it flys past her and hits the boy from 5,oops. I hike down the mountain and into the woods. I look through my pack a packet of dry fruit, a water bottle filled to the brim, some wire, a box of medicene, and a small packet of matches. I'll need more food and water. Grayson Drummer (16) I wait for the gong to ring. I watch the girl from 6 have a panic attack, and I have to ammit it's kind of funny. She is hiberventalating and sweating. When the gong rings out I jump foward and grab anything I can find. I have to slash at the boy from 9 when he gets too close he falls over with a spear in his stomach. As I leave I see the girl from 6 get her skull bashed in. Guess she was right to panic. I do a quick inventory check, I have 3 spears, a knife, a back pack, and a tent. Not bad. Creston Timer (14) I grab a back pack and run. I don't stop until I'm in the middle of the forest. I sort my pack, a sleeping bag, a packet of dry meat, a packet of fruit, a first aid kit and a container of water filled up. I decide its time to set up camp, it seem like its going to go dark soon so pick a tree and climb up. I'm very good at climbing so in no time I have myself in a high fork. I snuggle into my sleeping bag and wait for the faces. Soon the anthem plays. First the boy from 3, then the boy from 5, both from 6, the girl from 8, both from 9, the girl from 11, and the boy from 12. 9 down 15 left. Night 1 Tide Roaring (18) We wander around the wheat field lookng for tributes. We are cautiously approaching a small clearing where we expect to find a tribute. We burst in and find the girl from 3 and boy from 8. They are extremely surprized to see us, the boy grabs a spear near by and the girl grabs a knife. They raise them but before anything else can happen I launch my trident into the girls head. She falls over with a thud. The boy stares in amazment before colapsing onto his knees begging us to spare him. Fern, a pretty girl from 2, steps foward. "Of course," we all look at her in amazment, this boy only got a 4 in training. I'm the first to notice a knife shaped lump up her sleve. She walks towards him "You're a sweet boy, aren't you?" she walks behind him. "Y-y-yes" he seems nervous. "Don't worry," she says "I don't bite," he relaxes a little bit. She continued, "I just stab," he realizes whats happening and despertly tries to escape. He starts to jump up but she stabs him in his leg. "Where are you going?" She takes another knife and pins his pants leg to the ground. "Stop, please, stop" the boy seems like he is going to faint. She says "Why? aren't you having fun?" The boy begins to cry, "Fine kill me, just make it quick," he seems in a lot of pain. My district partner tries to step in "Just finish him," she says. "Don't rush me," Fern says. She pins the other pant leg and his shirt. He starts to wimper, like a dog. It's a little extreme even to me, "Kill him," I say trying not to let anyone hear the pity I'm feeling. "Fine," Fern snaps. She picks out a poisioned knife and makes a small gash in his arm. He screams of a couple of seconds before passing out. We all stare at Fern as she gets up and walks away. "Come on," she snaps. We move on, 15 minutes later a cannon goes off. Penelope Harpy (12) I am still not asleep. I am afraid of dying. I can't stand the thought of leaving my family to rot and die. I can't imagine it. Now I am high up in my tree. I found a stream in the forest and I drank from there then I went and hunted with my knife. I got two beavers and a squirrel, I didn't have any way to cook them so I figured out how to find some plants. I look around and spot a girl walking under my tree. She looks to be an year older then me. She has a bow and arrow and a backpack. I'm thinking about killing her when I decide better. I jump down and land lightly infront of her. Before she can react I have my knife to her neck. She locks eyes with me... and I know I can't kill her. "Allies?" She begs. "Sure" Category:Stories